counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Postal Premise
Reply: Hey Postal Premise, Thank you for creating additional pages for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. You have brought up good ideas and I am willing to have your voice heard throughout the CS wiki. To answer your question(s), yes I do agree that information in the CS wiki should be updated with new and updated data about Global Offensive on the front page of the this wiki. If you have ideas in reorganizing the Global Offensive maps and weapons with new templates, please let me know. I hope I helped! TheNeXusCore (talk) 16:10, September 14, 2012 (UTC) 2nd Reply Hey Postal Premise, The beta page of the Italy map looks really good! I like the way you arranged the information of the map! It just needs more organization, editing, and more photos, something that I (think I) can do, along with other Wiki Users. So far, the homepage appears to be fine, although additional photos and trivia facts of Global Offensive wouldn't hurt. Perhaps adding some trailers would be a good idea. Currently, I am trying to figure out how to properly edit info of the CS Wiki pages but I think it would be best to contact StrikerBack and ConTraZ VII for help in adding/combining info sections for this Wiki. For the weapons and maps information, it would be best to include development history of the related subjects and state any improvement and/or updated changes throughout the release of Counter-Strike. To prevent vandalism and spam, it is a good idea to post a link for the community rules on top of the home page and related articles to properly enforce the rules. While we should allow annoymous users to edit pages, there is a possibility that someone will still vandalise a page. Thus, the administrators can ban those responsible who commited the wrongdoing (and the damage can be reversed by clicking on the undo option). As for further data on Italy, I will try my best to provide help when and where it is needed. Could you please restate how you need my assistance for Italy? I was unable to fully understand the last statement of your latest reply on my talk page. If there are more topics that you would like to discuss and if I missed something, please keep me notified :) Thanks in advance, TheNeXusCore (talk) 15:41, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I think that Italy Beta format page is good. Also I think it would be good to make CS:GO priority in editing the weapon pages. HEADSHOTDEALER (talk) 13:03, September 18, 2012 (UTC) 3rd Reply Hey Postal Premise, Sorry for the late response. I was quite busy during the last few days. I will try to help but it may take me a little while for me to fully understand how to properly add information for the info boxes. Thanks for your contributions by the way :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 13:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Do you take your own screen shots PC? Yep, all those screenshots are taken by me. I can award icons aswell for you, should't be a problem. FatBoySVK 13:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 00:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Office Hey, I think the Official Description MUST be in the wiki page, it's official informations and it's very important in my opinion. I see your "new Italy page" and I strongly disagree this new model. Even if you want to maximise the visibility of the CS:GO version, there is no screenshot of CS, CZ, and CSS version. Previous versions were discutable but we MUST (again) have some views of the map on the current versions of the game. Feel free to defend your point of view but I think the new Italy page has lost informations. Irv1n3 (talk) 18:37, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you: Hey Postal Premise, Thanks for creating the basic structure of the Tips and Tricks pages for the Arsenal scenario maps. I will try to provide more information and data for the maps. I just repositioned the links alphabetically to make it more organized. PS: I plan to ask HEADSHOTDEALER if he can add more photos since I don't have a copy of CS: Global Offensive and so far, I have not been successful in being able to edit the info boxes the way I wanted it..but I'll try again. Thanks again! TheNeXusCore (talk) 15:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Achievements Hey! It's great to see you contributing to the wiki, however, you may not want to spend too much time working on the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive achievements. There's a good chance that a different template will be used for them, so it could be a waste of your time. --StrikerBack (talk) 06:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Psst! Don't forget me! Hey Postal Premise, I would like to thank you for your great efforts in improving the Counter-Strike Wiki! Just don't forget me about the Arsenal: Tips and tricks pages and be sure to add credits in your user profile or your talk page. I will also be sure to give you credit on my talk page. Thanks again for your hard work! TheNeXusCore (talk) 15:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC)